Сон ангелов
by Maranta
Summary: По ночам к детям прилетают ангелы и целуют в лоб, чтобы сладко спалось. Кен/Оми, Кен/Йоджи, Кен/Айя. Бессонница имеет всех!


Название: «Сон ангелов».

Автор: Maranta.

Пейринг: Кен/Оми, Кен/Йоджи, Кен/Айя. Бессонница имеет всех!

Рейтинг: R.

Жанр: PWP. Да, вот такие я пишу ПВП. Не стреляйте в пианиста…

Саммари: По ночам к детям прилетают ангелы и целуют в лоб, чтобы сладко спалось.

Дисклеймер: все уже украдено до нас.

Для Тэнки.

Иногда в вашем доме появляется пятый. Вернее, пятая – назойливая, как школьницы, осаждающие «Конеко», девочка-бессонница. У нее влажные ладошки, и острые ноготки, и дурной характер. Она пробирается в постель, Лолитка, и вертлявым тельцем до нетерпимости нагревает простыни. Жертва ее страсти открывает окно, впуская сквозняк, и мечтает о суккубах взамен – наверное. К тебе по ночам не приходят девчонки. Ты только видишь по утрам синяки под глазами у счастливчиков.

А засыпаешь ты легко, как невинные; так никто в команде не умеет. Они никогда не слышали колыбельную Сестры. А ты им напеть не сможешь, наверное: голос-то у тебя вполне сносный, но вот музыкального слуха нет и не было. Поэтому помогаешь им совсем, совсем по-другому.

Сестра говорила: к детям по ночам прилетают ангелы и целуют в лоб, чтобы сладко спалось. А мальчиков, ставших Белыми охотниками, ангелы позабыли, и ты выполняешь их работу.

Она ненавидит тебя, девочка-гарпия, бессонница. Ты думаешь, она похожа на покойную Оку. Тоже любит виснуть на узких плечах Цукиено Оми. А ни одному из Вайсс не нравятся навязчивые девушки.

Тебе неинтересно прогонять чужих поклонниц, но хорошие мальчики должны рано засыпать, а Оми – хороший. Поэтому ты всегда проверяешь перед сном, не горит ли свет в его комнате; Оми не любит сидеть в темноте, и лампу гасит только засыпая. И ты, как бабочка, летишь на свет.

Ты входишь к нему беззвучно, не скрипнув дверью, и сидит он к тебе спиной, уткнувшись в мангу, но ты все равно знаешь, что он тебя почувствовал, потому что ты тоже чувствуешь чужое присутствие – живое присутствие. Инстинкты, м-м-мать их, прокачанные на работе. Expert level. И вот Оми знает, что это ты, а ты знаешь, что он знает, и можно дальше продолжать эту смысловую цепочку; а с инстинктами все куда проще – ощущение, и все. С ощущениями всегда проще, чем со словами – не солгать и не ошибиться.

Поэтому ты приходишь всегда без слов.

Вместо пижамы на Оми твоя футболка. Их вся команда таскает, даже Фуджимия, и тебе, в общем-то, не жалко, но узкоплечий Оми в сползшей набок футболке смотрится как-то совсем по-сиротски; острое плечико торчит из выреза. Смотреть холодно. Поэтому ты не можешь не подойти и не обхватить его со спины – ты-то всегда горячий, как грелка. У Оми на загривке золотисто-персиковый пушок, такой, как у котенка, и острые лопатки сведены вместе, ты чувствуешь грудью. Но это ненадолго, он почти что сразу обмякает, откидывается на тебя спинкой, и теперь ты можешь уткнуться носом ему в шею, по-кошачьи. И спеленать его собой полностью – тесно, прижимая к себе ладонями. Руки у тебя тоже горячие, через футболку, должно быть, пробирает. А если ее задрать – совсем горячо.

Оми – тонкий. У него тренировки другие, чем у тебя, без упора на мышечную массу, и ему шестнадцать. Перебирая пальцами, ты легко, нещекотно пересчитываешь ребра, гладишь, как котенка. Обеими руками – а вторая у тебя уже уползает под резинку его плавок. Оми всхлипывает, ему стыдно, что о нем нужно заботиться, он привык самому быть полезным; но он молчит, прикусив губу: знает, что говорить не надо. В команде не принято благодарить за необходимое – за перевязку, за стакан воды… за снотворное. Даже за хорошее снотворное.

И он глотает и слова, и стоны, забыв, что его некому слышать – бессонница, девочка-ревнивица, оскорбленно удалилась, а тот, что за стеной, понял бы. До него тоже домогаются нимфетки. Хоть он и не любит несовершеннолетних девиц.

И вообще с женщинами ему не спится.

Поэтому раз в неделю, еще до полуночи, ты слышишь его шаги у себя под дверью.

И, выйдя навстречу, встречаешь сонный взгляд – он всегда такой у Йоджи, даже в бессонницу. Если не знать, то можно попасть под впечатление, что здесь он просто так. Ради удовольствия. Как наркоман на первых дозах. Как нимфоманка, попавшая в шлюхи. С таким лицом не приходят за лекарством. Наверное.

Ты ступаешь за ним, опустив ладонь ему на лопатки, пониже кончиков жестких волос. Так полуобнимать можно «девушку на ночь» – а можно другую, наивную, из тех, что набиваются в магазин, с карамельно-розовыми мечтами. Разницы нет, Йоджи научил тебя: все женщины чисты. И пусть он походит в полутьме коридора на крашенную потаскушку с плоской грудью; откинувшись на простыни, он будет чист, как этого и хочет. О, он научил тебя обращаться с девушками.

Вот только тебе не хочется проверять это умение. Ты любишь свой спокойный сон, и постель невинную, как в детской. Иногда ты кажешься самому себе бесполым, как дети и ангелы. Но – только в своей спальне.

В его постели ты наг и бесстыден, но уже совсем не так, как дети. Йоджи такое и нужно. Бессонница, девочка-дрянь, любит мальчиков, но когда мальчик становится девочкой – узкобедрой, плоской шлюшкой с хриплым от сигарет голосом, да; но чистой, чистой, как все женщины… Бессонница сбегает – ей не по вкусу девушки.

А тебе – очень, очень. Особенно – эти стоны, почти на инфразвуке, и вкус влажного от пота горла, и спутанные пряди волос в кулаке. Нарочитая покорность и податливость – им навстречу просится нежность, но можно иначе: девушкам нравится сила. Этой, ночной, обманке – тоже. Она появляется редко; ты не можешь отказать. Но все же, уходя, касаешься губами лба – уже не _ее_, а его. Такая маленькая нежность нравится любому.

Да, любому. Даже тому, кто не признается. Вслух, по крайней мере.

Через стену от тебя – тихая комната. Туда тебя не позовут ни светом, ни шагами. И ты приходишь сам – каждый раз ожидая, что прогонят.

И – не дождавшись – опускаешься на колени в изголовье. От бессонницы Айя загораживается книгой. Бессонница, девочка-оторва, их не любит, но чаще не уходит, а закрывает чужие глаза ладошками, слепляя веки – так, чтобы нельзя было ее игнорировать.

Ты же просто отнимаешь книгу, перекладываешь на тумбочку, забыв про закладку. Айя хмурится, конечно – ты знаешь это, и не поднимая глаз. Для тебя он легко предсказуем. Недаром вы спарринг-партнеры. Со стороны может казаться, что Айя – человек сложный, но в действительности он прост, как прямое лезвие его катаны. Ты любишь простые вещи; поэтому предпочитаешь держаться Айи.

И держать его – тоже. Кожа у него гладкая, как лепестки мака; но синяков на ней не остается. Как бы сильно ты ни сжал его запястья. А иногда приходится, ведь Айя так любит притворяться, что уйдет – из собственной комнаты, среди ночи. Но глаза его – спокойные, внимательные – лгать не хотят. И он не пытается встать, для вида лишь вырывая руки. А когда ты наконец разжимаешь пальцы – крепко вцепляется в простынь, комкая ее в кулаках. Сопротивление кончилось.

Теперь – можно. Осторожно разводишь ему колени – придвинуться ближе. Ладонью накрываешь сердце – сильное, и чуть торопится. Сложенная лодочкой рука ныряет под пижамную рубашку – а другая на пояснице, гладит. Это все словно отдельно от тебя, ты – смотришь в глаза за рваной завесью алой челки. В подсобке цветут горечавки такого же тона. Твои любимые цветы.

А сиреневого льда не бывает.

Айя почти не моргает, радужки расцветают черными серединками, когда ты мнешь шип соска, не боясь поранить пальцы. Одна рука, отпустив простыни, взлетает с постели – помочь расстегнуть пижаму; ты благодарно утыкаешься лицом в обнажившиеся ключицы. Словно веточки жасмина. Где-то у тебя над ухом бьется родничок его пульса.

Слепо утыкаешься ему в грудь, языком – как бабочка в цветке, наощупь – ищешь нежную ареолу. Кожа его на вкус как пыльца – едва ощутимая сладость на корне языка – и пахнет пионами из магазина. Вы все пропитались цветочным запахом, так что редко даже замечаете. Но вот так – прижавшись друг к другу – ничего не скроешь.

И ты чувствуешь – он подается навстречу. Крепче прихватив за талию, целуешь его – мягко, куда придется, чувствуя, как непроизвольно сокращаются мышцы под твоими губами. Ему так нужно это – немая ласка; куда больше, чем разрядка – хотя подбородком ты чувствуешь жаркое, жадное.

Айя приподнимается, подтянувшись на руках, помогая тебе стягивать пижаму. Поцеловав оголившиеся колено, ты ложишься щекой ему на бедро – перевести дыхание, слушаешь, как ревет в его теле кровь. Дорожка алых волос, бегущая от пупка, похожа на сеть тонких порезов. Тянешься – смыть языком, как чистят раны звери; медленно сползаешь вниз, по следу. Айя ждет, дыша тяжело и беззвучно. Показавшаяся головка члена завлажнела, яркая, как тугой бутон тюльпана. Кончиком языка – по щелочке; как упрямая бабочка в полураскрытом цветке, пытаешься проникнуть – и он вскрикивает в первый раз, сорванным звуком. Ты и не глядя знаешь, он закусывает губы, и видишь, как собирает пальцами простыню, и чувствуешь, как напряжены бедра под твоими ладонями; Айя молчит опять, но кричит его тело, честное перед тобой. Ты ценишь честность – и в благодарность берешь его в себя, быстро и голодно, обволакиваешь живым, теплым – до невыносимости; и голос его уже не удерживается в горле, а тело, искреннее, жадное – рвется к тебе, навстречу. И вжимаешься в него, ближе, теснее, и смеешься, и сглатываешь сытой бабочкой, гладя до звона напрягшиеся мышцы – бедра, предплечья; и когда, подняв голову, смотришь в запрокинутое лицо Айи, сейчас какое-то открытое, обморочно мягкое – думаешь, что будешь возвращаться снова и снова, даже если бессонница, девочка-ветреница, забудет о нем.

Из этой комнаты, куда тебя не зовут ни светом, ни шагами, так тягостно уходить, но ты уходишь, когда выравнивается дыхание рядом, отметив напоследок губами лоб.

И, вернувшись к себе, в детски невинную постель, ты всегда засыпаешь быстро и мирно, как все ангелы.

Конец


End file.
